Thanks for the memories
by Onneouji
Summary: Bokuro/Brokuro ― Drabbles "La amistad de los jóvenes debe ser con estilo"


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para recrear las historias de mi mente que comparto aquí y con mi broh.

Esto paso en una de nuestras tantas conversaciones, aunque esta vez decidí hacer de una de mis parejas favoritas Bokuro/Brokuro... Esos dos juntos son un desmadre.

Dedicado a mi brohh, quien me dio las palabras para los drabbles.

Son un conjunto de drabbles Bokuro/Brokuro

* * *

 **Palabra: Vulnerable**

No había forma de comprenderlo, ni mucho menos aceptarlo. Fue algo inevitable, pero aceptado. Kuroo solo pudo reír intentando aligerar el ambiente, Bokuto cruzo sus brazos con tristeza y todo fue tan rápido. Su cambio, aquella confianza paso a quedar en el olvido como un efímero recuerdo. La causa, un simple comentario dado por un chico de otra academia. A veces era algo increíble creer que Bokuto Koutaro era alguien tan vulnerable, pero la realidad era muy diferente. Sin embargo, si había algo que todos sabían era la personalidad tan "Divertida" de Kuroo Tetsurou.

Lo demás es algo que Akaashi recuerda un tanto perturbado, aprendiendo que….Jamás te metas con un búho, más si es te tiene como amigo a un gato negro.

Aunque, quien aprendió la lección mejor que nadie fue aquel chico.

 **Palabra: Genial**

 **― Simplemente debes amarlo.**

Bokuto solo sonrió ante las palabras del pelinegro, aunque a leguas se podía ver la expresión de su rostro y las estrellas que mostraban sus ojos. La razón de su comportamiento y creciente estado de alegría era simple, Kuroo lo estaba alagando y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se burlan entre ellos mismos, escuchar como su amigo lo alagaba frente a otros no tenía precio.

 **― Y él, es simplemente genial.**

Kuroo sonrió con picardía. Bokuto simplemente sonrió.

 **Palabra: Compañía.**

Nadie podía comprender su pasión por el vóley, ni su deseo de victoria. Sin embargo, cuando ambos chocaron en la cancha como rivales, sus miradas rebelaron el secreto.

 **― ¿Entonces, aun recuerdas cuando te hice ver las estrellas?**

 **― Aun las sigo viendo y no es gracioso.**

 **― Pero si te gusto, estuviste riendo como idiota.**

El chico de mirada ambarina y penetrantes ojos, desvió la mirada y guardo silencio ocultando su sonrisa. Después de todo, la compañía de su amigo Kuroo era especial y única

 **Palabra: Resentimiento**

Explicar la situación era un poco complicado, aunque Kuroo fue el primero en empezar a ver los cambios que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor y que él mismo estaba ocasionando. Uno de ellos fue la fría y penetrante mirada de Akaashi hacia su persona, algo que no comprendió en ese momento, pero que ahora lo entiende.

 **― Resumiéndolo…están resentidos, más Akaashi. Ese me quiere matar con la mirada.**

 **― ¿Ah? No digas eso Kuroo, Kenma me mira como si fuera búho de mala suerte… Y no lo soy.**

Ambos chicos solo pudieron suspirar de frustración, aunque en el fondo ambos sabían que su amistad era una de las mejores y que el resentimiento de sus compañeros no iba a cambiarlo.

 **Palabra: Risa**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y no era para menos, no eran capaces de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Fue una sorpresa ver al capitán de Nekoma en medio del gimnasio, pero fue aún más ver como este decía unas palabras haciendo reír a Bokuto como niño de 5 años. Para Akaashi fue extraño, hace tan solo unos momentos Bokuto se había deprimido por su mal desempeño y aunque Akaashi hizo de todo para subirle el ánimo no funciono, sin embargo aquel deprimente capitán estaba riendo como si lo de hace unas horas no hubiera existido.

 **―Es Kuroo, simplemente Kuroo.**

 **Palabra: Agua**

 **― Por favor Bokuto-san cúbrase.**

 **― Yo no le veo el problema Akaashi. No seas aguafiestas y juega.**

 **― Es cierto, solo es un juego y la vista es buena.**

Akaashi miro de forma pensativa a Kuroo y entonces comprendió el porqué de su extraña visita y la de todo el equipo. Llevo su mano a la frente y suspiro intranquilo. No le molestaba jugar con agua ni con los gatos, pero una cosa era eso y otra muy distinta era el querer ver más allá. Sobré todo cuando algunos gatos tenían en la mirada a otros y el ambiente lentamente se cambiaba a uno más lujurioso

 **―Hormonas ―** exclamo sin expresión alguna.

 **Palabra: Desastre**

Eso fue lo que pensó Kenma al ver a Kuroo con el ceño fruncido, solo significada que su amigo estaba realmente molesto. No se atrevió a preguntar, aunque en el fondo podía hacerse una idea de lo que quizás pudo haber pasado y sin importar cual fuera la situación Bokuto estaba implicado en cada una de ellas.

Observo su móvil por uno momentos, decidiéndose si debía o no escribirle a Akaashi; su cuerpo dio un salto ante el sonido del móvil, Akaashi le había enviado un mensaje.

 **―No diré nada al respecto, pero se te paso la mano Kuroo.**

El mencionado no dijo nada y solo miro el horizonte en silencio. El sol se ocultaba y su corazón latía apresurado…. Todo había sido un desastre.

 **Palabra: Lagrimas**

Aun no puede olvidar aquellas frías palabras, ni comprender como fue que terminaron discutiendo. Quizás, su amistad era superficial, aunque Bokuto siempre fue sincero y él admite que no tiene una personalidad muy "agradable", pero que pese a ello a veces había momentos en el que simplemente no podía dejar de ser quien era. Akaashi solo acaricio su cabello.

 **―Vamos dilo…Akaashi, mátame de una vez.**

 **―No sea exagerado Bokuto-san.**

 **―No lo soy, pero…eso fue muy bajo viniendo de Kuroo, aunque no me sorprende siempre es así.**

Akaashi sonrió de lado.

 **― ¿Como con ese chico, recuerdas?**

 **― Si se refiere a como mojo sus pantalones y todo lo "demás", si me acuerdo.**

 **―Kuroo es genial.**

Akaashi suspiro. Bokuto volvió a llorar y a deprimirse.

 **Palabra: Sushi.**

Quizás en su momento la idea había sonado genial ¿Quién no ama el sushi?, sin embargo ya no importaba realmente. Kuroo toco la puerta dos veces y sintió sus manos temblar, aunque su rostro tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre.

No fue sorpresa ver que Akaashi le abriera la puerta, tampoco le sorprendió que este le lanzara unas cuantas palabras que jamás espero escuchar del armador, pero lo que si le sorprendió fue ver a Bokuto bajar de las escaleras.

 **―ohoho-ohoh?**

 **―ohoho-oho!**

Akaashi llevo una mano a su frente, golpeándose a sí mismo. Lo demás…. Bueno, lo único que supo por parte de Kenma es que ambos chicos estuvieron en reposo, debido al exceso de sushi.

 **Palabra: Tranquilidad**

Si había algo que los miembros de ambos equipos al fin obtuvieron fue tranquilidad. El capitán búho y el capitán gato, al fin habían arreglado sus diferencias "maritales" todo producto de sabe dios qué. Sin embargo, nunca esperaron que ambos estuvieran enfermos y que Kuroo estuviera descansando en casa de Bokuto.

Akaashi y Kenma solo suspiraron, el ultimo sin apartar su mirada del videojuego y es que aun enfermos esos dos nunca cambiaran.

 **―Adiós a la tranquilidad ―** expreso Yaku entre cansado y frustrado. Los demás solo asintieron.


End file.
